


Ars gubernandi, ars moriendi

by Mu_Tsubaki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Loss, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_Tsubaki/pseuds/Mu_Tsubaki
Summary: - Где мы находимся? – отвечает Хакс, отставляя полупустой стакан. Отсек кажется ему знакомым.- Когда генерал Прайд присягнул Императору, мы перенесли вас на Финализатор, - теперь в голосе лейтенанта звучит намек на гордость. – сведения об этой ремонтной базе засекречены. Мы последние, кто остались на свободе, кроме тех, кто на момент капитуляции скрылся в черном.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 33





	Ars gubernandi, ars moriendi

**Author's Note:**

> условно можно считать продолжением https://ficbook.net/readfic/8888701 , изначально запощено на фикбуке

\- Генерал! – знакомый голос звучит слишком резко, - Неужели, генерал. Простите, я уже и не надеялся, - тараторит, будто ему нужно успеть сказать все возможные слова, пока ему не заткнут рот. Митака. – вы наконец пришли в себя. 

Хакс очень медленно моргает, привыкая к слепящему белому свету. Пахнет бактой и кровью – медотсек. Мониторы навязчиво часто пищат, и Митака торопится снять с него мешающие датчики.

\- Разрешите игнорировать устав, генерал, - дрожащий голос не предвещает ничего хорошего, и Хакс только опускает веки вместо ответа. – Мы… Первый Орден под руководством Верховного Лидера Рена пал, генерал. 

Вот оно что, думает Хакс. Разверзшаяся в груди пустота, поэтому.

\- Флагманское судно было разрушено во время атаки флота Сопротивления на Эксигоне, и во время падения, - лейтенант задерживает дыхание. Неужели ему так больно говорить о поражении? – флот звездных разрушителей ситхов похоронил под собой корабли Первого Ордена. Нам неизвестно, кто подписал капитуляцию. Прошло три дня, сэр.

Вместо первых слов у Хакса выходит сдавленный хрип. Митака подает ему стакан воды.

\- Где мы находимся? – отвечает Хакс, отставляя полупустой стакан. Отсек кажется ему знакомым.

\- Когда генерал Прайд присягнул Императору, мы перенесли вас на Финализатор, - теперь в голосе лейтенанта звучит намек на гордость. – сведения об этой ремонтной базе засекречены. Мы последние, кто остались на свободе, кроме тех, кто на момент капитуляции скрылся в черном. 

Последние, думает Хакс. Сбежавшие. Дезертиры.

Выжившие. 

Финализатор, его родной корабль, в самый важный момент получивший удар в самое сердце, и оказавшийся последним приютом. Хакс приходит в себя мучительно медленно, осознает происходящее постепенно, но знание, что он на Финализаторе, его успокаивает.  
Сколько лет они провели на этом корабле, рука об руку, вцепившись друг другу в глотки. Кайло. 

Кайло, вероятнее всего, мертв. Такие, как Рен, не подписывают мирный договор на условиях врага.

\- Лейтенант, доложите о событиях с момента, - он подбирает слово, - покушения. Разрешаю не по уставу.

\- Вы знаете, что даже после назначения генерала Прайда офицерский состав со Старкиллера всегда был за вас, - горячо начинает Митака, - мы не могли вас бросить. У нас не было плана, мы не хотели дезертировать, просто доставили вас в медотсек вместо зала утилизации и спрятали в бакта-камере, и надеялись, что раз генерал Прайд не издал официального приказа о вашей казни, мы сможем убедить Верховного Лидера, что произошла ошибка. 

Лейтенант вдруг прерывается. Хакс старается сфокусировать взгляд на его лице – уставшем, встревоженном. 

\- Генерал, это же неправда, что вы передали Сопротивлению разведданные? – он выпаливает, и Хакс понимает, что тот боится услышать ответ.

\- По приказу Верховного Лидера, - Хакс кивает, и Митака смотрит на него неверящими глазами, - я передал информацию о Палпатине, потому что, - он закашливается, - Император угрожал и Первому Ордену. Я также должен был обеспечить безопасность высшего командования Сопротивления в случае их попадания в плен, и за это, как видите, поймал бластерный заряд.

\- Но зачем, сэр?

\- Верховный Лидер посчитал победу над Императором более приоритетной, чем борьбу с остатками Сопротивления, тем более, что среди них он рассчитывал обрести союзников. Временных, - Хакс медленно поднимается на локтях, и Митака тут же подскакивает к нему, чтобы поддержать, - но все же ценных. 

Свет резал ему глаза только лишь с непривычки – медотсек освещен наполовину. Экономят энергию, верно. 

\- Продолжайте доклад, лейтенант.

\- Генерал Прайд присягнул Императору Палпатину как лидеру Первого Ордена при очень странных обстоятельствах. Было заявлено, что Верховный Лидер передал полномочия Императору, но никто не понимал, что происходит, офицеры подчинялись непосредственно генералу Прайду, - Митака делает шаг назад от его койки, - группа лоялистов магистра Рен приняла решение эвакуировать всё еще верный ему, верный вам персонал, и вас. 

Сопротивление смогло разрушить Старкиллер. Прайд и Палпатин – Первый орден. Но отобрать верных Хаксу людей у него не удалось никому. 

\- Генерал, простите, но если бы не приоритет генерала Прайда не заключался в диспозиции флота к Эксигону, произошел бы вооруженный мятеж. В этом нет никакой чести, - Митака смотрит на него влажными глазами, - но мы посчитали, что таковы были бы интересы Ордена. Но теперь нет и Ордена, и мы – 

\- Достаточно, лейтенант, - прерывает его Хакс, предупреждая ненужные слезы, - вы действовали в обстоятельствах государственного переворота, лишившись командования. Вы спасли меня, и смогли спасти Финализатор. Честь мундира запятнали не вы. 

\- Служу Первому Ордену, генерал. - шепотом отвечает Митака, сдерживая дрожь в голосе. 

\- Мне нужно встретиться со штабом как можно скорее. Мы ведь на поверхности планеты?

\- Так точно, - Митака утирает нос и Хакс едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. – Ваша форма, сэр, обнаружен комплект, оставшийся на Финализаторе до буксировки – вот она. Датапады были подключены к глобальной сети Первого Ордена, и так как она скомпрометирована, мы пользуемся комлинками внутренней связи, - Митака указывает на серебристый блок на стене у двери, - когда вы будете готовы… 

\- Принято, лейтенант, - Хакс необходимо остаться одному как можно скорее, - вы свободны. 

Митака бросает на него последний обеспокоенный взгляд и поспешно скрывается за дверями медотсека. 

Хакс смотрит ему в спину стальным взглядом. Секунда, две, шаги в коридоре становятся глухими – и он хватает судно, к его удаче, чистое, - и выблевывает из себя желчь и желудочный сок. Вот и выпитая вода. Глаза упорно слезятся, и Хакс обнимает чертову посуду, согнувшись над ней, подрагивая всем телом. 

Ему нужна помощь, но перед штабом он должен предстать хотя бы наполовину живым и достаточно сильным, чтобы смочь одеться.

Возможно, отсылать Митаку не следовало. 

Он понимает, что дезориентирован, уткнувшись лбом в холодный пластик. Его продолжает мутить, и с очередным приступом тошноты к горлу подступают слезы. 

Рен не справился. 

У Хакса было всего несколько минут, чтобы его оплакать. Любой бы сказал, что Кайло Рен не заслужил даже печального вздоха о своей кончине, но Хаксу отлились слезы его матери и отца, слезы его наставника и соратников. У Кайло остался только он – ему в одиночку и скорбеть. 

И человек его величия заслуживает пышных похорон. Хакс бы сжег звезду в его честь, если бы мог, он бы похоронил вместе с ним тысячи тех, кто отказался бы идти с ним при жизни, чтобы они последовали за ним в посмертие – Кайло заслуживал могилы. Упокоения. 

Но вместо этого по Кайло Рену плачет генерал руин и мертвого корабля. 

На безымянном пальце его левой руки остался зеленоватый след кольца, которое он носил под перчаткой. Приготовившись к очередному приступу рвоты, Хакс вдруг замечает его, покрытое налетом от долгого пребывания в бакте, в лотке для шприцов. 

Верные люди, напоминает себе Хакс. Верные и живые, ожидающие его триумфального возвращения - и новой надежды. 

Он осторожно спускает ноги с постели и через боль в затекших мышцах старается двигаться. Сначала до раковины. Из зеркала над ней на него смотрит осунувшийся небритый мужчина с красными глазами. Кто-то, но не он. Прополоскав рот, Хакс по стене забирается в освежитель, прямо в потной медицинской рубахе, и стягивает с себя тряпку, воспользовавшись ей как мочалкой. 

Его все еще шатает, но смыть с себя болезенный пот – уже неплохо.

Чудом посреди гигиенических принадлежностей находится бритва. Хакс бреется осторожно – руки все еще подводят.

И тогда из зеркала на него смотрит до смерти уставший и забитый юнец, на лице которого еще не растут волосы, и Хакса прошибает той давно забытой яростью – вот таким его видел Прайд, когда стрелял, таким он и остался, слабым мальчишкой, которому не повезло самим фактом своего рождения уже осквернить честь своего отца, и чей удел был сдохнуть, сломавшись под грузом непрошенной ответственности. Скотскую ухмылку Прайда он отлично помнил. Хакс знал, что за короткое время, пока Кайло держал его при себе, Прайд мстил ему за всех друзей Брендола Хакса, с которыми он успел расправиться.

Попытался указать щенку его место. 

Только вырос щенок бешеной собакой и все равно пережил и его. 

Хакс надевает форму. Она словно экзоскелет, приводит его расхлябанное тело в приличный вид, и как будто даже меньше болят раны, когда он натягивает на себя китель. Его две полосы. Как и должно быть. 

И когда он берет с лотка кольцо, как будто не его руки надевают его на палец – как будто призрак чужого, непривычно нежного прикосновения согревает его ладони. Как когда это кольцо на него надели в первый раз. 

«Подожди, - отдается в его сознании почти неслышно, - будь терпелив.»

Хакс сжимает руки в кулаки, захлебывается воздухом и в последний раз смотрит на себя, генерала Первого Ордена, пережившего крушение Старкиллера, Финализатора, Первого Ордена, и все еще непобежденного. 

Лейтенант Митака дает паршивые доклады, каким бы верным и надежным соратником он ни был. Ему предстоит собрать всю известную информацию о диспозиции оставшихся кораблей, выяснить степень их обеспеченности ресурсами – отблагодарить свой штаб лично.

И начать ждать. 

Он точно знает – пока Кайло тянется к нему через Силу, где бы он ни был, он не сдался. Не сдастся и Хакс. 

Отпив воды и прокашлявшись, генерал подходит к комлинку. 


End file.
